1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to drill bits that include sensors for providing measurements relating to detection of gamma rays from formations.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Oil wells (wellbores) are usually drilled with a drill string that includes a tubular member having a drilling assembly (also referred to as the bottomhole assembly or “BHA”) with a drill bit attached to the bottom end thereof. The drill bit is rotated to disintegrate the earth formations to drill the wellbore. The BHA includes devices and sensors for providing information about a variety of parameters relating to the drilling operations, behavior of the BHA and formation surrounding the wellbore being drilled (formation parameters). A variety of sensors, such as inclinometers and/or gyroscopes placed in the BHA, are utilized for determining the inclination or tilt of the BHA. Such sensors are positioned a certain distance from the drill bit in the BHA and may not provide accurate tilt or inclination of the drill bit during drilling of the wellbore.
The disclosure herein provides bit-based gamma ray sensors for determining tilt of the drill bit and thus that of the wellbore during drilling of the wellbore.